cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Exgartuan
Exgartuan is a demon that can possess a Champion's breasts or penis, if they are sufficiently large. Champion if has a F-cup or larger breasts or a penis with area (length × girth) of greater than or equal to 100 may become possessed by drinking from the Fountain of Endowment found in the Desert. If the Champion fits both requirements then which body part Exgartuan possesses is random, otherwise it is the one that meets the requirements. Should the Champion's endowments shrink below the initial requirements for Exgartuan's possession, then he will leave the Hero. This does not prevent them from regaining Exgartuan if they increase the size of the relevant body part and revisit the Fountain of Endowment. The Gargoyle can also banish Exgartuan at their request. If the Champion ignores Exgartuan too long, Exgartuan will interrupt their dream and forces them to molest their breasts/dick. The dream only triggers on the initial scene, and will not appear again. The Champion possessed by Exgartuan cannot enter Tel'Adre unless they've already visited the city earlier. Penis Possession If Exgartuan possesses a character's penis, their primary penis will turn demonic. Dickgartuan will refer to himself as male, and speak in a masculine tone. This is one of very few ways to acquire a demonic dick, others include having sex with the Secretarial Succubus and asking the Omnibus Overseer for a larger dick. He may at some point modify his victim's clothing to be "crotch-hugging". This only works for specific outfits, is listed as a Perk, and goes away if outfits are changed. He will make comments during various encounters, mostly taunting opponents. Some encounters are significantly altered by his presence. For example: *'Sand Witch' — Exgartuan will make rude comments to the sand witch, forcing you to fight her. This means you can't choose to let her cast her spell on you. *'Bee-girl' — Exgartuan will call the bee-girl a "Honeypot", and suggests that you should rape her. Surprised by the Champion's talking dick, the bee-girl is stunned, letting them rape her. Going to bed with full lust will initiate a forced self blowjob scene. If they are infected with worms, Exgartuan will force them out of the Champion's body. If Shouldra is a Follower and is possessing the the Champion, there will be several scenes where Exgartuan and Shouldra fight over who should be in control of the Hero's penis. This eventually leads to the Champion stepping in choosing between keeping Exgartuan or Shouldra, they may say they want to keep both. *If the Champion chooses to keep Exgartuan, Shouldra leaves them and the Camp. "No use dwelling on it too much, though; you figure you'll never be seeing the shade again." *If the Champion chooses to keep Shouldra will result in her taunting Exgartuan into a rage. Using her magic, and a bit of help from the Hero, she is able to forcibly excise the demon from the Champion's penis, turning it back into a normal human dick. *Choosing to keep both leads to a scene where Shouldra shows off how helpful she can be to Exgartuan by summoning an earth elemental for him to have sex with. Breast Possession Breastgartuan will refer to herself female, and speak in a feminine tone. Exgartuan will "play around" with her victim if she's possessing breasts. This includes starting and stopping lactation, enlarging and shrinking nipples, and causing the victim to fondle "her".- Category:CoC Category:CoC Orig Category:NPC Category:Demon